


Carrusel de los sueños, gorriones pequeños.

by hiandsuddenlyyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 13-year-old-harry, 16-year-old-louis, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, kinda funny lmao
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiandsuddenlyyours/pseuds/hiandsuddenlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis y Harry quieren tener su primera vez, pero nunca se da la ocasión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrusel de los sueños, gorriones pequeños.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot y título del mismo inspirado en la canción de Estelares "Un día perfecto". So, espero que les guste, y no olviden dejar sus kudos o sus comentarios que se los voy a a agradecer muchísimo! Disfruten la lectura (:

Harry estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad ya habían visto -por lo menos una vez- (O tal vez muchas) algún vídeo porno. Quizás un leve vistazo, quizás una película entera, o quizás sólo habían sido partícipes de una charla en dónde involucraran a una chica desnuda y una polla. Pero él no. Él en la plena etapa de la auto-exploración personal y corporal, a excepción de muchos de sus compañeros, optaba por continuar su vida careciendo de aquellos conocimientos. Optaba vivir en la inocencia. Y Louis se percató de aquello al instante en cuánto observó cómo los enormes ojos verdes se abrieron aún más extensos de lo que ya lo eran, ni bien el vídeo de pornhub comenzó a reproducirse. El rostro pálido y aún aniñado del rizado se volvió una digna comparación del planeta Marte, y él inmediatamente se tapó con la almohada de la cama del chico mayor para evitar ver cómo aquel sujeto penetraba a la muchacha atada a la cama.

Los ojos cerúleos rodaron al ver la reacción del menor, pero Louis se dijo a sí mismo que debía de ser paciente con su novio, pues era más joven e inexperto que él. Harry podría haber transitado cambios drásticos y necesarios en su escuálido cuerpo, pero Harry aún era un niño.

Louis pausó el vídeo, y dejó la notebook a un lado de su cama.

-Harry...-Espetó, tratando de no hacer de su tono irritado tan obvio. Los ojos del color del bosque aparecieron por detrás de la mullida almohada con la cual se ocultaba, muy lentamente. Louis volvió a virar sus orbes.

-¿Cómo pretendes que tengamos nuestra primera vez si ni siquiera puedes ver un jodido vídeo porno? ¿Cómo actuarás cuando yo esté desnudo frente a ti? ¿También te taparás con la almohada?-

El menor se encogió de hombros en un gesto de ignorancia, acurrucado contra el respaldo de la cama del mayor, y Louis bufó. Estaba seguro de que el rizado sí era capaz de hacer tal cosa en pleno acto. Podía imaginarlo tapándose el rostro con la almohada mientras él se movía dentro de su cuerpo.

Louis se acercó aún más a él y observó con detenimiento y ojos entrecerrados el avergonzado rostro de su novio. Aquellas mejillas totalmente ruborizadas que asemejaban a dos manzanas, y al igual que éstas, Louis quiso morderlas.

-Dame tu mano, Harry.-

Pidió, y el menor lo miró con confusión antes de tenderle su mano izquierda titubeando levemente. Louis le sonrió ladino en aprobación, y luego posó la mano del menor encima de su miembro oculto por pantalón de jean negro.

-Ésto, Harry, es un pene. MI pene. Y debes familiarizarte con él si quieres que tu primera vez sea conmigo. No muerde, mira, puedes apretarlo, pero no tan fuerte si no quieres ganarte un patada en el trasero.-

Louis oprimió su mano encima de la de Harry, haciendo que éste sintiese su miembro por encima de las telas. Para ese entonces, no sólo las mejillas del ojiverde estaban coloreadas, si no todo su rostro. Totalmente pintadas de un rojo furioso.

-¿Te gusta, Harry?-

Inquirió, y los ojos verdes del rizado se posaron sobre él, alarmados, grandes, brillosos, y muy pasmados por el nuevo aprendizaje brusco que Louis le estaba inculcando. Una cosa era ver una polla al otro lado de una pantalla, otra muy diferente era tocarla y sentirla en la palma de su mano. Ciertamente, Harry debía admitir que era excitante. Quizás no hoy, ni quizás mañana o dentro de una semana, pero el pene que en ese instante estaba tocando, estaría alguna vez dentro de su cuerpo. Harry tragó en seco al evaluar aquello, e inmediatamente quitó la mano de allí, turbado con sus propios pensamientos. Quería tanto que su primera vez fuese con Louis, pero al mismo tiempo sentía tanto miedo de aquello. Miedo y vergüenza. ¿Dolería? ¿Su mamá notaría el cambio de su primera vez y lo regañaría? ¿Los chicos de su clase pensarían que era un fácil por haber tenido sexo a edad tan temprana? ¿Caminaría chueco por días y sería realmente muy evidente?

-¡NOOOO!-

Chilló como un niño al cual lo amenazan con sacarle sus videojuegos, y Louis rápidamente trató de calmar al menor, demasiado tarde, por supuesto. La cabeza de Jay se asomó por la puerta y Louis prácticamente se arrojó sobre su notebook para obstruir la pantalla con las imágenes sucias reproduciéndose.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Niños?-

HARRY NO QUIERE ABRIR SUS JODIDAS PIERNAS PARA QUE FOLLEMOS.

-Nada, mamá, estamos bien, sólo entró un pequeño insecto desde afuera y se quedó entre los rizos de Harry. Es muy chillón, ya lo conoces.-

Con una expresión que fingía relajación, el castaño movió su mano en un ademán despreocupado, y su madre lo observó inquisitiva, para acto seguido llevar su mirada hasta el chico de rizos parado a un lado de la cama, con una expresión de absoluto terror, mejillas ruborizadas, y hombros encogidos.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? ¿En serio no ocurrió nada?-

Inquirió, con una ceja enarcada. Harry observó a Louis tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta en los océanos que se encerraban en sus ojos. Las aguas estaban turbias allí, así que Harry se apresuró en enfrentar la mirada de Jay y menear su cabeza en negación con ligereza.

-Okey...- Los ojos entrecerrados de la mujer iban de su hijo hasta el rizado, y sí sucesivamente hasta que pareció darse por vencida y sólo marcharse con la oferta de leche con galletas esperándolos abajo.

Así que mientras Louis masticaba con exagerada parsimonia su galleta con chips de chocolate, observaba a Harry beber su leche, deseando que en esos instantes otra sustancia blanca estuviese chorreando de sus labios.

*

La perfecta ocasión, llegó un poco más pronto de lo esperado. Era julio, y las vacaciones de Verano habían arrancado hace una semana. Al padre de Harry le habían dado sus vacaciones, y éste había decidido que irían a la montaña, una que quedaba cerca de un lago muy cristalino. Habían invitado a Louis a la travesía de seis días, y éste había aceptado más que complacido. Sería la primera vez que conocería la montaña, y él esperaba que en esa semana esa no fuese su única primera vez.

Fue un viaje largo que consistió en cinco horas, y cuando llegaron, a las nueve de la noche, lo primero que el señor y la señora Styles hicieron fue armar la tienda de campaña para que todos pudiesen descansar.

-¡Iremos a bañarnos al lago!-

Gritó Louis con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Harry, quién apenas se enteraba de su plan.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea, niños, está muy oscuro y quién sabe qué clase de animales andan por éstos lados a éstas horas. Es mejor ir mañana con la luz del día, vengan a dormir.-

Llamó Anne, desde dentro de la tienda de campaña, mientras encendía un pequeño farol de mano. El castaño bufó, opinando en sus adentros lo que no podía expresar verbalmente. Hizo caso a la mujer, después de todo, ingresó a la carpa y se despojó de todas sus ropas a excepción de su bóxer.

La noche caía, el sueño llegaba, y los párpados de Louis no querían cerrarse. Oía el movimiento del agua, no muy lejana por lo que parecía, y giró de lado para enfrentar el rostro adormilado de su novio. Ni sus padres ni los de Harry sabían que ambos eran novios, sólo creían que eran dos buenos amigos a los cuales les gustaba un poco demasiado mantener contacto físico, ya sea tomándose las manos, o acariciándose el cabello. Louis estaba bien con eso. Sólo le bastaba que Harry lo supiese, el mundo no tenía porqué enterarse de la razón de su felicidad. Quizás y hasta querían robársela.

-mñm...-

El menor habló entre sueños, y Louis se alzó con sus codos para ver por encima del cuerpo del rizado. Un poco más alejados, los padres de éste dormían en una posición en la cual a él le gustaría tener ahora al ojiverde. ¿Qué se sentiría tener el trasero de Harry oprimido contra su polla durante toda una noche? Louis mordió sus labios. Estaba seguro de que él le bajaría los pantalones y lo follaría sin importarle que estuviese durmiendo y sin preparar. Casi soltó un sonido vergonzoso y rápidamente tapó su boca, maldiciendo sus alborotadas hormonas. La adolescencia apestaba.

-Hazz...-

Movió levemente el hombro del chico menor, buscando despertarlo, y éste frunció su ceño y sus párpados aún pegados.

-Mhmm...¿Qué sucede, Lou?-

Con trabajo, el rizado logró abrir sus párpados y observó con modorra y cansancio al chico tumbado a su lado. Louis lo observaba con mirada penetrante.

-Vayamos al lago, ven, levántate.-

Y mucho antes de que Harry pudiese protestar las altas horas, el mayor ya estaba bajando el cierre de la tienda de campaña con lentitud y mesura, procurando no generar ningún leve ruido para no despertar a los padres del ojiverde. Louis salió y la oscuridad de la forestación lo envolvió, luego tomó la mano del rizado para ayudarlo a incorporarse y salir.

-Lou, está demasiado oscuro, puede ser peligroso, ¿Y si hay animales salvajes como dijo mi mamá? ¿Y qué si nos sucede algo malo?-

Louis no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos. Claro que el comentario del menor era acertado, él también tenía sus preocupaciones, el bosque de la montaña aguardaba infinidad de amenazas y riesgos. Pero él de todos modos tomó la mano de su novio y la aferró con fuerza para comenzar a caminar junto a él por entre las espesas hierbas y árboles.

-Ya relájate, lo haremos rápido, además en un bosque será genial, es una oportunidad estupenda ahora que tus padres duermen, debemos aprovecharla.-

Replicó, moviendo ramas débiles de los árboles elevados que obstruían en su camino.

Harry asintió titubeante. Aún no estaba seguro, pero confiaba en Louis, así que se dejó guiar.

El sonido del agua en la eminente calma que los envolvía se volvía más y más elevado a medida que se acercaban. Louis rogaba poder acordarse el camino de regreso, aunque no era tan complicado de hacer. Finalmente llegaron al lago, y Louis soltó la mano del rizado para comenzar a deshacerse de sus ropas, con prisa.

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, si se despiertan y ven que no estamos nos matarán.-

-De acuerdo...-

Con la misma agilidad pero con manos torpes, el chico de rizos comenzó a sacarse sus ropas y a arrojarlas en la orilla, unos cuantos metros algo lejos del agua. Y cuando ambos quedaron como habían llegado al mundo, Louis sonrió extasiado.

-Ven, aférrate a mi para no resbalar.-

Las manos de Harry terminaron en la espalda del mayor, y las manos de éste en las nalgas del menor. Louis lo alzó al mismo instante en que ingresaron al agua, y ambos abrieron sus bocas por la sensación que el agua fría provocó al chocar contra sus anatomías.

-Está helada...-

Susurró el ojiverde, envolviendo con fuerza sus piernas en la cintura de Louis.

-Entremos en calor entonces...-

Dicho aquello, el castaño comenzó a besar el blanquecino cuello del rizado, al mismo instante en que sus manos masajeaban la piel suave que tenían bajo su tacto. Aferraba con fuerza aquella suave y flácida piel, y poco a poco fue corriendo sus dedos más cerca de la entrada del menor.

Harry soltó un suspiro, por lo frío del agua, por las sensaciones exuberantes que habían llegado a su cuerpo.

-Lou no hay...no hay mucho tiempo...-

Soltó en un susurro preocupado y nervioso, casi sin aire, y el mayor sonrió ladino contra su cuello. Obligando al menor, Louis rápidamente coló un dedo en la estrecha entrada y Harry clavó sus uñas con fuerza en la espalda del castaño.

-¿Duele?-

Harry meneó la cabeza en negación.

-No, se siente raro.-

Louis ganó un ritmo paulatino, su dedo anular entraba y salía con cierta dificultad de la entrada del menor. El agua volvía sus pieles ásperas, por lo que sabía que costaría un poco más el hacerlo allí.

Luego de unos minutos, Harry estaba prácticamente saltando encima de los tres dedos de Louis, y sus rizos rebotaban en su cabeza, con una imagen obscena que tenía a Louis a punto de venirse allí mismo. Tenía que llegar a la penetración en esos instantes o se vendría.

En el momento justo en que Louis estaba alineándose para ingresar al cuerpo virgen, un llamado los alarmó a ambos.

-¡HARRY! ¡LOUIS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN, NIÑOS?-

Era la voz de la madre del rizado, y éste con prisa se desprendió del cuerpo del chico mayor y quedó por su cuenta flotando en el lago. Ambos se miraron con prisa, con grandes ojos nerviosos sin saber cómo reaccionar, y luego las figuras de ambos adultos aparecieron en la escena por entre los árboles.

-¡¿Niños?! ¡¿Que hacen bañándose en el lago a éstas horas?! ¡¿Tienen idea de todas las cosas que pudo haberles sucedido en un entorno como éste?! ¡Regresen ya mismo a dormir!-

Con muecas blancas y ojos bien abiertos, ambos asintieron anonadados. No sabían exactamente si agradecer la inocencia de ambos padres, o maldecir los sueños livianos de éstos mismos. Ambos salieron corriendo del lago a toda prisa en busca de sus ropas, y durante todo el camino de regreso a la tienda de campaña intentaron ocultar sus prominentes erecciones.

Caminando detrás de ambos señores, ambos se enviaron una mirada con una mixtura de pena, decepción e incomodidad. Otro día más que pasaban sin saber lo que era ver estrellas, a pesar de que todas éstas estuvieran auscultando sus cabezas.

*

-¡LOUIS!-

Harry estaba acorralado contra el suelo de su habitación, con un Louis excitado encima de su cuerpo fingiendo embestidas contra él.

-Dime qué es lo que quieres, Hazz.-

Harry abrió aún más sus piernas, y echó su cabeza hacía atrás cuando una oleada de placer lo recorrió por completo. Sentía el miembro duro de Louis chocar una y otra vez contra su entrada, y él deseaba poder hacer que sus ropas se esfumasen así éste podía entrar en él de una vez por todas.

-Que me folles, Lou...-

El castaño sonrió, pensando en cuánto había cambiado la manera de pensar de su novio con el transcurso de los días, y detuvo sus movimientos para incorporarse. Desde el suelo, y con sus piernas abiertas sin un cuerpo al cual recibir, Harry lo observó confundido y con reproche por sacarle tan bruscamente su fuente de placer.

-De manos y rodillas, ahora.-

Fiel a su sumisión, Harry inmediatamente se colocó en aquella posición vulnerable, listo para recibir lo que Louis quisiera darle. A los segundos, su pantalón fue deslizado de sus caderas hacía sus rodillas, y él indefenso no pudo hacer más que soltar un leve sonido de gusto por la repentina acción.

Con una mano apoyada en la espalda del rizado, Louis bajó su torso hacía el suelo, haciendo que los hombros del rizado quedaran contra el piso y sólo su trasero expuesto en el aire, únicamente para él y para sus ojos hambrientos.

-Lou...-

Impaciente, el ojiverde se removió. Estaba en una posición más que incómoda, no llevaba siquiera dos minutos y su espalda ya comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de la postura.

-Shhh Hazz...¿Quieres mi polla? ¿Quieres que te llene? Quédate quieto y se un buen niño para mi.-

Vulnerabilidad era todo lo que Harry podía sentir allí. Estaba echado en el suelo con sus piernas abiertas y su trasero arriba, a sólo escasos centímetros del rostro de Louis. Era una posición sucia, y sabía que Louis lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Se oyó un sonido ligero y luego un dedo húmedo ingresó por la entrada estrecha sin previo aviso.

En un respingo y un jadeo suave por sorpresa, Harry mostró su desconformismo por aquella jugada sin advertencia. La extraña intrusión pronto se volvió placentera, y ya dejando muy de lado la vergüenza, Harry comenzó a mover sus caderas, follándose a sí mismo con el dedo de Louis.

-¿Impaciente mhm? ¿Quieres más? ¿Quieres que te folle duro contra el suelo mientras tú sólo puedes tomar todo lo que yo te doy sin poder hacer nada? A puesto a que lo amarás...-

-L-lou...-

Otro dedo más se unió al anular y ambos comenzaron a follar al menor, quién los recibía más que gustoso moviendo sus caderas con desesperación.

El pene de Louis dentro de su jean estaba a un paso de reventar si es que no le daba la debida atención. La vista que tenía desde allí, de Harry casi sollozando pidiendo por más, no ayudaba mucho a controlarse. Louis sentía la necesidad de despojarse de todo y penetrar de una vez por todas al rizado.

Pero como la suerte nunca había sido una muy buena aliada suya, su momento glorioso fue cortado de lleno por un llamado a la puerta.

-¡Chicos! ¡Les he preparado leche con chocolate y galletas, bajen antes de que se enfríe!-

La dulce voz de Anne irrumpió en la nube erótica en la cual ambos flotaban y Louis sacó sus dedos con ligereza de la entrada del rizado, provocándole un leve quejido mezcla de dolor y placer a éste.

-Y-ya...ya bajamos mamá.-

Replicó Harry, tratando de regular su respiración mientras hacía a un lado el sabor de su orgasmo que ya casi degustaba.

Tomando leche caliente y mirando una película bizarra de los años ochenta no era precisamente cómo Louis quería terminar su tarde.

*

La vida lo odiaba.

Y él se preguntaba por qué de una buena vez por todas ésta no terminaba con él y ya.

En eso pensaba mientras veía cómo Harry terminaba con sus tareas, tumbado sobre su cama, y masticando la punta de su lápiz, deseando poder darle al menor algo mejor qué meter a la boca.

-Zayn me ha contado que la semana pasado tuvo sexo con Liam en los baños de un pub.-

Comentó a la nada y la mirada verde cayó sobre él.

-Louis. No tendré mi primera vez contigo en los baños sucios de un pub.-

Los ojos cielo rodaron.

-Pero en tu puta casa no podemos hacer nada porque tus padres jamás te dejan tranquilo, y en mi puta casa tampoco podemos por mis hermanas y mi madre, y en el lago tampoco pudimos, y no sé cuando mierdas vamos a poder. Tú quieres hacerlo, yo quiero hacerlo, pero el jodido mundo no quiere que lo hagamos ¿Hicimos algo malo? ¿Nos están castigando por ser homosexuales?-

Harry soltó un suspiro y dejó a un lado su lápiz y sus tareas.

-Va a ser cuando tenga que ser, no apuremos las cosas Lou...-

-Si, pero..-

Su comentario fue interrumpido por la voz de Anne y Louis no pudo evitar rodar los ojos nuevamente. Hasta sus charlas sobre sexo se las interrumpían. Aquello era lo único que faltaba.

-Hazz, cariño, iremos al cine con tu padre, dejamos algo de dinero encima de la mesa por si quieren encargar pizzas, ¡Pórtensen bien, nos vemos luego niños!

Antes de responder, Harry y Louis se miraron con ojos abiertos y centelleando porque ahí mismo les estaba cayendo la oportunidad del cielo, como si alguien los hubiese estado escuchando.

-De acuerdo mamá ¡Que tengan linda noche!-

Y en cuanto la puerta de entrada se oyó cerrarse, ambos chicos corrieron escaleras abajo para verificar que notoriamente no haya nadie en la casa.

-SE FUERON.- Confirmó Louis lo evidente, sin poder creerselo.- OH POR DIOS, SE HAN IDO. SE HAN IDO, MIERDA, DESNÚDATE ¿QUÉ ESPERAS? ÉSTO DEBE SER ALGÚN MILAGRO DIVINO.

-Heey.- reprochó el rizado.- será mi primera vez, no me trates así, se más amable, Lou.-

Con un puchero en su boca, Harry se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que...se han ido, santo cielo, se han ido. Estamos solos ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Que tenemos al menos tres horas para nosotros, para hacer lo que sea, lo que sea Hazz.-

-Lo sé.- Harry sonrió ladino, con una de esas tantas sonrisas chuecas que volvían loco a Louis, y éste supo que algo pícaro surcaba su mente.-lo que sea.-

El rizado se coloco de rodillas frente al mayor y le deslizó los pantalones hasta los tobillos, y Louis juraba jamás haber tenido tan bella vista en su vida.

*

La cama rechinaba y chocaba contra la pared de forma casi violenta.

-OH.-

Harry hechó su cabeza hacía atrás y un espasmo hizo que inconsciente quisiera cerrar sus piernas, pero Louis las mantuvo abiertas en un agarre firme mientras lo embestía. Las manos del menor entonces fueron a aferrar las ya de por sí desordenadas mantas, aferrándolas con vigor y enterrando sus uñas en la tela con sensaciones que lo estaban haciendo ver estrellas. Sensaciones que no conocía que podía sentir, y ahora no quería dejar de sentirlas.

-Hace tanto tiempo quería escucharte gritar mi nombre, saber cómo se sentía estar adentro tuyo...-

Las embestidas se volvieron lentas al momento en que Louis enterró su cabeza en el cuello pálido para morder y relamer, reclamando al rizado como su autoría. Sus caderas se movían en un movimiento rítmico y suave pero sus penetraciones eran profundas, y Harry quiso enredar sus piernas en la cintura de éste, pero Louis le impedía aquello separándole las piernas a su gusto.

-Más, Lou, más fuerte...-

Susurró, colocando su cabeza de lado para dar más espacio a la boca del mayor en su cuello.

-¿Así te gusta, Hazz?.-

En una fuerte embestida el cuerpo de Harry fue deslizado apenas centímetros hacía arriba, y el soltó un chillido cuando su orgasmo casi llega a él.

-¡AH!-

-¿Más, Hazz?-

-¡A-AH, LOU, LOUIS, SI!-

Las embestidas del castaño se volvieron rápidas y fuertes y el chapoteo de pieles sonaba de forma tan sonora en el cuarto que Harry sentía que sólo podía venirse debido a ese sonido tan erótico. Gritó de forma casi pornográfica cuando el pene duro del ojiazul tocó su próstata, y luego cómo éste se removió en sus adentros y él pudo sentir a la perfección aquel movimiento. Las lágrimas de placer comenzaron a nublarle la vista y los gritos ya casi no salían de su garganta seca. Abrió la boca y cerró los ojos, dejando que Louis lo follara a su gusto como le apeteciera. Se limitó a recibir.

-Hazz, ya me vengo, ¿Quieres adentro o afuera?-

-DENTRO, DENTRO, LLÉNAME LOU.-

Chilló, y aquello llevó al ojiazul a la perdición. El liquido tibio se disparó con fuerza muy profundo dentro de Harry y éste temblequeo ante la sensación para, posteriormente, también venirse con fuerza gritando el nombre del chico que lo hacía suyo.

Harry sentía que no estaba ya ocupando su cuerpo. Ni siquiera sintió cuando Louis se salió de él y todo el semen de éste comenzó a chorrear desde su entrada a las sábanas.

-¡LOUIS!-

Volvió a chillar cuando un dedo de éste ingresó por su sensible y dilatada entrada, llenándolo de hipersensibilidad. Era demasiado.

-Quiero que mi semen quede un tiempo más dentro tuyo.-

Acotó el ojiazul, mientras empujaba el líquido blanco dentro del cuerpo de Harry nuevamente, adentrándolo con su dedo índice.

-Eres mio.-

Declaró, recostándose a un lado de Harry en un estado deplorable. Tapó al menor con cuidado y luego lo atrajo a su cuerpo con suavidad.

-Soy tuyo.-

Sonrió el menor y luego cerró sus ojos pesadamente.

*

-¿Y cómo les fue ayer?-

Inquirió Anne mientras untaba una tostada con dulce. Los cuatro desayunaban y era aún muy temprano como para que las neuronas del rizado se pusieran en funcionamiento.

-¿Ayer?-

-Si, ¿Pudieron tener su primera vez de una vez por todas? Tu padre y yo decidimos compadecernos de ustedes e irnos para darles su merecido espacio, y por el estado de tu cuello veo que les ha ido más que bien..-

Los ojos adormilados de Harry rápidamente se volvieron tan grandes como platos al oír aquello. Con lentitud, giró a mirar a Louis y éste estaba tan rojo que parecía un tomate maduro a punto de reventar.

La casa de uno mismo no era buen lugar para iniciar con la vida sexual, lo afirmó mentalmente, e hizo como si jamás hubiese oído nada de su madre.


End file.
